Mistake
by Ryubee
Summary: Semua memang berawal dari kesalahan Baekhyun yang mencintai Park Chanyeol, seorang pemuda yang telah bertunangan. Ia bahkan rela melakukan segala cara termasuk menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Park Chanyeol. Baca aja klo penasaran. Chanyeol x Baekhyun / Chanbaek / GS for Uke


**Mistake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Other Cast : Luhan (GS) and Other exo member**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Note : Baca author note dibawah**

 **It's Genderswitch**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun pernah mendengar bahwa laki-laki tidak hanya satu di dunia ini, ia bebas memilih sesuka hati lelaki mana yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Tapi itu hanya perumpamaan dan itu tak berlaku bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Wajah yang rupawan, karir yang cukup cemerlang, pasti membuat lelaki mana saja akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa memilih lelaki mana yang pantas menjadi pendampingnya, tapi sayang dari semua lelaki yang pernah mendekatinya, tak ada satupun laki-laki yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Bukannya Baekhyun seorang yang pemilih, tetapi ia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Park Chanyeol, dialah orang yang telah menarik perhatian Baekhyun, dan juga tunangan dari sahabatnya yang bernama Xi Luhan. Ya, Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Park Chanyeol saat pertama kali Luhan memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa mencintai seseorang yang telah bertunangan merupakan hal yang salah, dan tidak sepantasnya Baekhyun seperti itu, tapi perasaan ini benar-benar tak bisa dicegah dan justru semakin tumbuh. Hingga perasaan ingin memiliki membuat Baekhyun melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan dan memiliki Park Chanyeol seutuhnya.

Dimulai dari perhatian kecil Baekhyun tunjukan kepada Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu memandang dirinya, well bisa dikatakan itu sedikit berhasil tapi tak serta merta membuat Chanyeol berpaling dari Luhan. Namun Baekhyun tidak menyerah begitu saja, sepertinya kata menyerah tidak ada dalam kamus Baekhyun, Baekhyun mencari cara lain agar Chanyeol memandangnya, kali ini bahkan dengan secara terbuka Baekhyun sering mengajak Chanyeol makan bersama. Bahkan agar Baekhyun tetap bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, perempuan itu melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Chanyeol sehingga Baekhyun bisa bertemu dengan lelaki tinggi itu sesering mungkin.

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menolak setiap kali Baekhyun mengajaknya makan bersama, tapi ia ingat bagaimana kedekatan Luhan dengan perempuan itu, sehingga Chanyeol merasa tak enak jika harus menolak tawaran sahabat tunangannya tersebut. Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ia tahu jika Baekhyun mempunyai ketertarikan dengannya. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga ia laki-laki dengan status sudah bertunangan, setidaknya ia harus menghargai perasaan pasangannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, jika bukan karena kerjasamanya ia tak ingin menghadiri undangan makan malam dari Baekhyun saat ini. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa jika sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Luhan muncul dari balik pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tertutup lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memakai dasinya, perempuan itu memakai gaun berwarna biru tua dengan aksen payet sederhana. Luhan tampak cantik dengan gaun yang hampir menutupi tumitnya itu, terkesan sederhana namun juga mewah di saat yang bersamaan. Ya, kali ini Chanyeol memang tidak akan menghadiri undangan itu sendiri, Luhan juga akan ikut bersamanya. Itu permintaan Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi" Chanyeol bergumam sambil kembali membereskan dasinya yang belum terpasang rapi.

"Biar kubantu"

Chanyeol menyerah, pada akhirnya ia membiarkan Luhan untuk memasangkan dasinya.

"Beres" ucap Luhan, lalu mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, mengelus pipi tunangannya sebelum bergumam "Terima Kasih"

"Cepatlah, kita harus segera berangkat. Aku tak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggu lama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Chanyeol tiba ditempat yang telah Baekhyun beritahukan sebelumnya, hanya menempuh jarak empat puluh lima menit dari apartemen Chanyeol mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Baekhyun sudah ada disana menunggu kedatangan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun, hanya mengundang Chanyeol dan Luhan untuk makan menyambut Luhan dan juga Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, Baekhyun bilang pada Luhan bahwa ini adalah makan malam khusus dan istimewa hanya untuk mereka bertiga, untuk merayakan keberhasilan kerjasama perusahaannya dengan perusahaan Chanyeol.

Acara makan malam itu lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang bercerita, sedangkan Chanyeol lebih banyak diam, atau sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan padanya baik dari Luhan maupun Baekhyun. Jujur saja Chanyeol ingin segera pulang menyeret Luhan, namun itu tidak bisa merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda setiap kali Baekhyun menatap kearahnya.

"Luhan"

Baekhyun membuka suara saat perempuan yang duduk dihadapannya sedang menikmati makanan penutup yang tersaji di depan mereka. Luhan mungkin tak merasakannya, tapi Chanyeol merasakan suasananya semakin berbeda saat mereka makan malam tadi.

"Luhan, Aku mencintai Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun _to the point._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Jujur saya bingung mau ngasih TBC atau END, masalahnya adalah karena saya banyak nanggung hutang ff sama reader yang suka baca FF-FF saya (emang ada yang baca?) Kebetulan ide ini lewat pas sekitar jam tiga sore tadi pas lagi nyari pencerahan buat lanjutin ff yang udah terbengkalai. tadinya mau saya jadiin plot tapi yang ada malah begini. Drabble bukan, ff juga bukan. Saya ga tau ini jadinya gimana, maaf kalo semuanya serba ngawur dan kecepetan. Mungkin ini bakal dilanjut klo ff yang lain beres dan ada ide berlanjut. Klo ada yang mau lanjutin juga monggo (emang ada yang mau?), dengan syarat harus ijin dan cerita sesuai kemauan saya(?).**


End file.
